Megaville Arts Academy
by Ruffboy77
Summary: M.A.A the school for those who are very talented in the arts. Those who go to this school have the chance of becoming an Ultimate, those who have risen above the rest and are acknowledged as the best. When four girls get accepted into the school and room with four ultimates who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

It's just me and my four best friends on our way to babysit Bunny's parents' friend's kids.

I have raven black hair and light green eyes. I'm wearing a black t-shirt that has a guitar on fire with black cargo jeans that go to my knees and low top light green converse shoes with black laces

Blossom is wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a heart on it with jean shorts with black mary janes

Bunny is wearing purple t-shirt with a white music note on it and light blue jeans with tears in them with purple low top converse shoes with black laces

Bubbles is wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a bubble blower with bubbles floating out of it and light blue jeans shorts and brown gladiator sandals

"Bunny you still haven't told us who we're technically babysitting." Blossom said

"oh right it's my uncle Matt's three daughters Blaze, Breeze, and Bridgette." Bunny said

"and how old are they?" I asked

"they're fourteen." Bunny said

"if they're fourteen why do they need a babysitter?" Bubbles asked confused

"cause what I've been told a fight broke between the three of them." Bunny said

We get to the house, well more like mansion and Bunny knocks on the door. A man i would say in his mid forties opens the door.

"ah Bunny it's nice to see you." he said

"nice to see too Uncle Matt." Bunny said

We walk into the house and we hear loud music

"oh I'm sorry the boys are home for the day." he said

"why can't they watch their younger sisters?" Bubbles asked confused

"they have to work on something for school and said that they would be very busy for the rest of the night." he explained

"We have stuff to do for school yet here we are ready to do both." I said

"yeah they can multitask on multiple occasions but this isn't one of them and knowing them they'll make any situation worse mainly Butch would make it worse." he said

"Yeah he would." Bunny said

Then a woman in her early forties walks in from one of the rooms

"Ah Bunny." she said

"hey aunt Carole." Bunny said

They do a quick hug

"Let's Go!" a Boy upstairs shouted

"you already warned them about the boys?" she asked

Matt nodded

"alright then we'll see you girls when we get back and the girls are in that room over there." she said pointing at a door

"Bye." Bunny said waving to them as they walk out the door

They wave back and close the door. We head to the door that Carole pointed to and we open it. We're now in their home theater that has eight chairs and a loveseat that are different colors. The four in the back are crimson red, forest green, dark purple, and dark blue. The three in the front are red, blue, purple and the loveseat is black.

The three girls are sitting in the front red, blue, and purple chairs.

"Hey what's up guys." Bunny said

Then the three girls turn and see us

"hi Bunny" the one in the red chair said

"and Bunny's friends." the one in the blue chair said

"why don't you guys introduce yourselves." Bunny said

"I'm Blaze the oldest of the three of us." the one in the red chair said

"I'm Bridgette the second to youngest." the one in the purple chair said

"and I'm Breeze the youngest of the seven of us." the one in the blue chair said

"nice to meet you girls I'm Blossom and this is Buttercup and Bubbles." she said gesturing to us

"sup." i said

"hi." Bubble greeted

"We're here to keep an eye on you girls." Bunny said

"We're fourteen, why do we need a babysitter?" Blaze asked

"that fight last time." Bunny said

"no fair Bridgette started it." Breeze said

"yeah and finished it too." Bridgette said

"enough. now i see why we need babysitters." Blaze said

"But couldn't the boys watch us?" Breeze asked confused

"see that's what i said." Bubbles said

"according to uncle Matt they wouldn't really watch you and would make a situation worse." Bunny explained

"ah i get it." Blaze said

Then they go back to watching t.v. We take the seats in the back and started planning our audition for Megaville Arts Academy

(Blossom's P.O.V)

We're finished planning our audition and then we hear a very loud noise that definitely came from upstairs

"alright I'm going to go see what the fuck is so important that would make that noise." Buttercup said getting up and leaving

"where is she going?" Blaze asked

"give it a second." Bunny said

Then a second later Buttercup comes back into the room

"where are their rooms? Buttercup asks annoyed

"upstairs and to the right and you'll see four colored doors and there's their rooms." Bridgette said

"thank you." I said

Then the four of us walk out of the room and follow Blaze's directions and we see the four colored doors

"which room do you think the oldest lives in?" Bubbles asked

"also why is it so quiet up here while it's loud downstairs?" Buttercup asked confused

"soundproof walls." I said

"how about the red door?" Bubbles asked

"why the red one?" Bunny asked

"well Blossom is the oldest of us and she has a pink door so I thought red is close to pink so it's the oldest of the four's room." Bubbles explained

"uh huh." Buttercup said

"she's right." Bunny said

"how do you know?" I asked

"because I know the four of them and Brick is the oldest and his favorite color is red." Bunny said

"alright then let's go." Buttercup said

Then she walks to the red door and is about to open it

"hold on Buttercup you should knock first." Bubbles said

"fine." she said

Then Buttercup knocks on the door and then opens it

"Buttercup." I said

"what? You said knock first." she said


	2. Chapter 2

(Brick's P.O.V)

I'm playing my bass in my room practicing for school. I go to Megaville Arts Academy

I have crimson red eyes and ginger hair and I am wearing a red t-shirt with fire on it navy blue jeans and black socks

"I'm getting hungry so I'll get something to eat." i thought to myself

So I put my bass down and I walk to my door I'm about to put my hand on the doorknob but then there was a knock on the door then it opens

"Buttercup." a girl said

"what? You said knock first." said the girl in front of me

I'm looking down at her. She turns to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking bored

"yeah stop with the loud noises." the girl said

I look at her confused and then I look over at Bunny. I point to the girl in front of me

"Bunny who's this?" I asked confused

"my best friend Buttercup." she said

"but why is she about to smash my door and what is she talking about?" I asked

"we heard a loud noise and she wants it to stop." she said

"what loud noise." i asked

"i don't know." she said

"you didn't send her to Butch or Blake?" I asked

"they wanted to see the oldest so I told them where to find you." she said

"well I didn't make a loud noise so you can go hassle my brothers little green." I said then I walk pass them and go to the kitchen

(Bunny's P.O.V)

After Brick left I looked at Blossom who is still staring in the direction Brick went.

"Blossom did you like what you saw?" I asked

Then she snaps out of her little trance

"what no." she said

"What did he call me?" Buttercup said irritated

She was about to go after him but I stop her

"Buttercup we're up here to find out who's making the loud noises." I said

Buttercup groans

"alright Bunny who's the second oldest?" Buttercup asked

"Butch" I said pointing at the green door

Then Buttercup walks up to the door

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright." I thought to myself then I close my eyes

I start doing flares, then I transition to windmills, then I put my arms out and start doing air flares, I do a back handspring into a backflip then into a coin drop and I end it with a handstand.

"fuck yeah I did it." I thought to myself

Then I open my eyes only to be met with Bunny and three other girls

"what can I do for you lovely ladies this evening?" I asked

Then I sit down on the floor wrist on my knees. They whisper to each other then the ginger with the long ponytail walks to the front

"we're here to investigate the loud noise that someone up here made and we want to know if it was you." she said

I look at her confused

"umm no I didn't make a loud noise detective Pinky." I said

"Do you know who made the loud noise?" she asked

"nope now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to practice." I said

I gently push them out of my room

"good luck detective. Oh and the next person you're most likely interrogate is Blake and he is through that door." I said

I point to the purple door then salute and close my door

(Bunny's P.O.V)

"why are they so rude?!" Blossom said irritated

"they're not rude when you actually get to know them." I said

"I doubt that." Buttercup said

"let's go to the next one." Bubbles said

Bubbles said as she walks to up to the purple door and knocks on the door. We waited for a reply but didn't get one.

"fuck it." Buttercup said

Then she barges into the room and we follow behind her and it was just silence when we walked in. All we can see is Blake in the corner with headphones on.

Bubbles walks over to him and taps on his shoulder. He turns around and put his headphones around his neck.

"Do you need something?" Blake asked confused

"um yes we wanted to know if you made a loud noise or heard a loud noise?" Bubbles asked

"nope sorry. is there anything you need?" Blake said

"nope thank you." Bubbles said

"alright see ya baby blue." he said

Blake puts his headphones back on his head and continues with what he was doing. We walk out of his room and close his door

"alright Buttercup's interrogation with Brick didn't help. Neither did Blossom's interview with Butch didn't help either. Bubbles' chat with Blake didn't do anything either well guess it's my turn." I said

Then I walk over to the blue door and I open it and I see Boomer painting over a red stain that I'm guessing is paint.

"hey Boomer whatcha doin'?" I ask

"just fixing a mistake I made. What're you doin' little Bun Bun." he said

"what did you call me?" I asked annoyed

"nothin." he said with a little panic in his voice

Boomer was trying to not make eye contact with me to the point where eventually he could look in two different directions at the same time.

"what did you call me?" I asked annoyed getting closer

He puts his paint stuff down and looks toward the door. I'm about to grab his collar then he runs out of the room. He runs to Blake's door and bangs on it. I run after him and he stops banging on Blake's door and runs to Butch's door and starts banging on it then I keep chasing him around the hallway.

Then both Butch and Blake's doors open and they look out into the hall and I get grabbed by both of them

"let me go!" I said

"the fuck is going on?" Butch asked

"he called me little Bun Bun." i said

"Boomer you know she angry when we call her that. That's why we don't call her that to her face." Blake said

"what?!" I said

Then Butch and Blake let go of me but Blossom and Buttercup grab me.

"I think we'll just go your sisters are downstairs." Bubbles said

They nodded

"see you girls later." Blake said

Then we leave and after we get around the block Blossom and Buttercup let go of me

"Bunny calm down after we do our audition tomorrow we won't see them for a while." Blossom said

"yeah you're right but I'll get my revenge on Boomer next time I see him." I said

"alright girls you ready for tomorrow? Bubbles asked

We nodded and put our hands in the middle and then put them in the air. we put our arms on each other's shoulders and walk home

"Megaville Arts Academy here we come." Buttercup said

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story. Lastly if you want me to update more just tell me and I'll try my very best to update more and that's it good night everybody


	3. Chapter 3

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We arrive at Megaville Arts Academy and we stare at the school

"are you girls ready for this?" My Mom asked us

"hell yeah we are!" I said excited

Then we walk to the auditorium and we take our seats.

"it's crowded in here." Bunny said

"I imagine it would be since you know it's the most popular arts academy." I said

Then a boy wearing a plain white t-shirt, navy blue jeans and tennis slip on shoes walks on stage

"what's up guys. I'm Ryan. Are you ready to audition?" he said

Then the crowd screams and cheers

"now that's what i like to hear now we decided to do something special this year instead of some boring old teachers we decided that we're going have four ultimates be the judges. Now watch this video and we hope this will inspire you to do your best and we hope to see most of you at opening ceremony next week." he said

The crowd screams and cheers again. A giant screen comes down and a music video starts playing. It's a boy running while ropes fall from around his legs then there's a bunch of smoke and a white background and we see the boy with a light shining on his face then the light turns off and we starts falling into darkness. Now there's a bunch of bones laying around the ground and the music starts.

Emperor's New Clothes By Panic! At the disco

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Singer One:

Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight  
And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Singer Two:

Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wine  
I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes

If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die  
And if you don't know now you know

Singer Three:

I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

Skulls:

Mortal kings are ruling castles  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run

Singer Four:

Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Now he's a demon with a bright red light shining on his face and he smiles then the screen turns off

(A/N just watch the music video)

Ryan walks back on stage

"alright I hope you guys enjoyed that now to introduce you to the four guys that sang the song and were in the music video in the order they appeared on screen." He said

"alright the youngest of the four please welcome Boomer Mathews." he said

Then Boomer walks on stage and waves to the crowd

"the next oldest Blake Mathews." he said

Blake walks on stage with his hand up

"the man with no plan Butch Mathews." he said

Butch walks on stage on his hands and waves his foot to the crowd

"and finally the oldest and the bookworm Brick Mathews." he said

Brick walks on stage waving to the crowd

"these guys will be your judges and they were chosen because they can recognize potential musicians. Alright boys takes your seats." he said

The boys walk to their seats with mics on the table and sit down.

"you boys ready?" Ryan asks

"yeah let's do it." Butch says into his mic

"alright first up is Alice Pane." Ryan said looking at a clipboard

Then a girl walks on stage not looking at the crowd

"good luck." Ryan said

Then he hands the mic to Alice but she hasn't started singing yet. I see the boys whispering to each other then Boomer walks on stage to Alice. He puts his hands on her shoulders and says something that calmed her down. She starts sing her song while looking at Boomer then she faces the crowd and keeps singing

(After a while)

"alright next are the Powerpuff girls." Ryan said

we look at each other and walk onto the stage I grab the guitar, Blossom grabs the bass, Bubbles goes behind the drums and Bunny is on keyboard. I look at the golden buzzer that makes it so that you're admitted into the school without a second audition

Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne

Buttercup:  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us

We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change  
Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

I finished singing the crowd or what was left of the crowd cheers since you leave after your audition.

Ryan walks on stage and grabs the mic off if the stand and Blossom, Bunny, Bubble and I stand side by side and we hold hands

"alright guys what'd you think?" Ryan asked

"it was great the song and bass playing was phenomenal." Brick said

"I have to agree with Brick it was great but my favorite had to be the drums." Boomer said

"that was amazing and you girls have great potential." Blake said

Butch didn't give an answer right away he had his eyes closed and he was bobbing his head. Then Brick elbows him and he looks at us.

"oh sorry that was the…" Butch paused

We're sweating

"Best audition that I'll ever see tonight it was altogether and the vocals were tremendous." he finished saying

We sigh with relief

"and you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Butch asks and his brothers nod

Butch presses the golden buzzer and we cheer and we hug each other while golden confetti falls from the ceiling. The boys give us a standing ovation and motion us to come to them. We walk over to them and hand us our new student ids.

Then they wave and we leave the auditorium with our ids in hand. We get to the parking lot

"how did you girls do?" our Moms asked

We walk over and hug them

"it's ok sweetie we'll try again next year." my mom said

I smile and I show her my i.d

"what is this?" she asked

"my megaville arts academy student i.d." I said

"You got in!" she said I nod

My mom does a death hug to me

"mom I can't breathe." I said

"sorry I'm just excited." she said

(Next week)

(Bunny's P.O.V)

We get to the school and there were a bunch of movers. They took our stuff to our dorm. We walk to the auditorium again

Ryan walks out wearing the same thing he wore a week ago and the crowd cheers

"welcome students to Megaville Arts Academy I'm glad to so many of you now for opening ceremony you'll see some of the different ultimates do their thing on stage now first welcome the people we call the ultimate band The Rowdyruff Boys." Ryan said

The stage lights turn off and the music starts

My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out Boy

Singer One:

Be careful making wishes in the dark dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark

Singer Two:

And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level

Boomer:

I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
My songs know what you did in the dark

Then we see a picture of a girl that looks like Bubbles but more slutty Then we see the picture catch fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

fire surrounds Boomer and he's playing drums

All:

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

Blake:

All the writers keep writing what they write, write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died

I've got the scars from tomorrow and  
I wish you could see, see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

Another picture comes down and it looks like a more sluttier version of me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

Then the picture gets caught on fire

In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

Fire surrounds Blake and he's playing keyboard

All:

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

Butch:

My songs know what you did in the dark (Brick: songs know what you did in the dark)

Then two pictures come down of two girls that look like Buttercup and Blossom but again more slutty

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

The picture of the slutty Buttercup gets caught on fire and fire surrounds Butch and he's playing guitar

Brick:

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up

I'm on fire

The picture of slutty Blossom also gets caught on fire and fire surrounds Brick and he's playing bass

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

They start to bow then Butch starts to do a backflip and Brick pushes him so he flips over Blake and Boomer then they stand there with their arms crossed.

(After a while)

"Alright now it's time for you to go to your dorm houses. Only some of you are in co-ed houses. Enjoy the rest of your day greenies." Ryan said then he walks off stage

I join up with Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles

"alright girls let's go to our new rooms." I said excited

Then we get to our dorm house and we're met with the smell of pancakes. We follow the smell to the kitchen and we see a boy with blonde hair singing.

"makin pancakes makin bacon pancakes make some bacon and i put in it a pancake. Bacon pancakes that's what I'm gonna make. Bacon pancakes." he sang

He turns around I realize that it's Boomer. He looks up.

"oh hello ladies you must be our new roommates." he said smiling

"who else lives here?" I asked

"you'll see. Breakfast is ready!" he shouted

Then we hear footsteps and Brick comes walking downstairs reading a book.

"Brick say hello to our new roommates." Boomer said

Brick looks up from his book and sees us. He smiles and closes his book and holds it in his hand.

"Hey girls and little green." he said

"why you." Buttercup said starts to walk towards Brick

We hold her back. Hearing noise coming from the stairs we look over and see Butch walking on his hands and he sees us.

"hey ladies. Oh and detective Pinky." he said walk to the island

Then Blossom starts to get mad and now Blake walks down the stairs with headphones on. Brick nudges him and points to us and Blake turns to us and takes off his headphones.

"sup guys and baby blue." Blake said then he puts his headphones back on and walks to the island and sits next to Butch and starts eating.

"this is going to be a long school year." I thought to myself

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story and Good night everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm eating then I hear someone's phone start ringing

"I'll be right back." Bunny said and she walks of the dorm

I finished eating and I stand up

"I'm gonna go on a skate trip see ya." I said

I go upstairs and grab my board and I'm about to leave.

"hey I'm coming with you." i hear

I turn and see little green.

"why do you want to come with me little green? I asked confused

"my name isn't little green it's Buttercup and I wanted see if you would be challenger to skate against." she said

"you're on." I said

Then she goes upstairs and comes back down with her board

"let's do this." she said

I nodded and and open the door and we skate off

"Butch how many times do I have to tell you to close the door!?" Boomer yelled

I chuckled and kept going

(Bunny's P.O.V)

I'm sitting on a bench skyping my parents

"hey guys." I said

They're sitting in our home theater

"hi baby how's your first day going?" Mom asked

"it's going good?" i said

"how's your dorm any new girlfriends?" Mom asked

"no mom I'm in a co-ed dorm it's the girls and I with four boys." I said

"what! boys." Dad said nervously

"don't worry dad it's just uncle Matt's sons." I said

He sighed relieved

"Bunny!" I hear

I see my twin younger siblings Brent and Bri

"hey guys." I said

"we miss you." Bri said

"I've only been gone for an hour." I said

"hey girl how you doin?" I hear

I look up and see two boys

"talking to my family now leave." I said

(Bunny's Mom's P.O.V)

"no." a voice said

Then all we see are blurs then just black but we can hear voices

"leave me alone." Bunny said

"make me." the voice said

"how about I make you." another voice said

Then we hear grunting and then we see the ground. So that means someone picked up Bunny's phone.

"here you go." a boy said

We see the boy's face. I look in shock.

"Is that-? I started thinking

I remember flashbacks of him. His smiling face I haven't seen it in years.

(Bunny's P.O.V)

"Bunny." Mom said

I turned to the screen

"yeah?" I asked

"who was that?" she asked

"that was Buttercup and uncle Matt's second oldest Butch." I said

"oh." she said

"is something wrong mom?" I asked

"no everything's fine." she said

"are you sure you're doing that thing where you say you're fine and you're really crying." I said

"seriously I'm fine." she said

"ok." I said still unsure

(Month time skip)

I'm hanging out with the girls at the coffee shop. We each have a crush on the boys and we're trying to get Bubbles to confess first.

"why do I have to be the first one to confess?" Bubbles asked

"Because you're the youngest and prettiest of the four of us." I said

"that may be true but that doesn't mean I have to be the one to confess." she said

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter after such a long break but don't worry I'm gonna be updating more now that I have a timeline of how the story is going to go and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story. Lastly if you want me to update more just tell me and I'll try my very best to update more and that's it good night everybody


	5. Chapter 5

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I walk out of the coffee shop and I head back to the dorm. As soon as I walk through the door I'm met with a chest I look up a little and see Butch with his skateboard.

"Oh sorry Pinky." Butch said then he moves to the side

"how many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't Pinky?" I ask

"as many times as I've called you Pinky." he said as he's about to leave

The others are in class and I'm just gonna go to my room and read. I look towards Butch as he opens the door.

"Butch want to hang out?" I asked

He turns around surprised

"whaaat. The detective Pinky wants to hang out with me." he said with fake surprise

"fine we don't have to hang out." I said

"nah come on." he said gesturing for me to come along.

I smile and go along with him

"so Pinky what's on the agenda for today?" he asked

"I was going to go read a book." I said

"that's so lame c'mon we're gonna go skate." he said

He starts dragging me to where he skates. When we get there I stop him.

"Butch I'm not Buttercup I can't skate." I said

"then I'll just teach you." he said

He put his skateboard down and gestures me to get on. I get on.

"now just push off using your foot." he said

I put my foot on the ground and try to push off but I lose my balance and fall back. I fell back into Butch's arms. I blush and quickly get back up.

"alright let's work on balance first." he said

I get back on the board and Butch starts pushing me and I try to balance.

"hey I'm getting it." I said

"good cause I stopped pushing a few seconds ago." he said

I look back and see Butch just walking behind me. I push off but this time I don't fall

"hey I'm doing it." I said excited

"um Pinky you should watch out." he said

I see a patch of grass

"why?" I asked

"Because-" he started to say

Then I fall off the board and fall right on the grass

"you can't skate on grass with these wheels." he finished saying

"now you tell me." I said

"hey I tried." he said

Then he put his hand out. I take it and get back to my feet.

"c'mon we'll take a break for a while." he said

We walk over to a bench and sit down.

"hey Butch." I said

"Yeah?" he asked

"what brought you to going here?" I asked

"well it started with my childhood where the people around me didn't believe or approve my dream. To the point where I ran away from home and ended up in an orphanage then later meeting Boomer and Blake. Eventually we were adopted along with Bridgette and Breeze. We met Brick and we each shared the same dream so we practiced to be the best." he explained

"wow do you remember anything from your biological family?" I asked interested

"yeah I left a few younger siblings. I doubt my real parents even know I'm gone." he said

"you don't know that they're probably out there searching for you right now." I said

"I would like to think that but they're not. I was the furthest thing from their minds." he said looking at the ground

I feel my phone vibrate I see it's time for me to go to class. Without thinking I kiss Butch on the cheek and ran away.

"see ya Butch we gotta hang out again sometime." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I look at Blossom as she ran away I put my hand on my cheek. Then I grab my wallet and pull out a picture of my younger siblings and me. I look at my younger sister.

"good to see you again after all these years." I said smiling

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story and good night everybody


	6. Chapter 6

(Bubbles' P.O.V)

I'm walking back to the dorm after class and I see Butch and Blossom on a bench then Blossom kisses Butch on the cheek and runs away.

"wow I thought she had a crush on-" I started to think

Then I run into someone and fall on my butt. I look up and see Blake wearing headphones. He offers me a hand, I grab it and get back to my feet. He puts his headphones around his neck.

"you should really learn to not have headphones on." I said

He chuckled

"yeah maybe." he said

"oh can you help me with my drum project for class?" I asked

"oh I don't know." he said he takes a quick glance at his phone

"pleeeeease." I begged

"fine who can say no to a cute face like yours." he said

I blush a little bit

"C'mon let's go!" I said excited then I start dragging him to the school studio

"where are we going the dorm is that way?" he asked confused

"is there a studio in the dorm?" I asked confused

"yeah you guys didn't know that?" I asked

"yeah come on." he said now he's dragging me

(After while)

We get back to the dorm and Blake leads me to a door I thought led to the basement. I see what looks like a better studio than the school studio.

"whoa." I said amazed

"yeah that's to the gigs the guys and I did we were able to upgrade our dorm studio." He said

"alright then let's do this." I said

We high five. I get into the booth and I get behind the drum set which the bass drum has Boomer's name on it.

"oh here." Blake said

I look up and see Blake handing me a pair of drumsticks

"what about these?" I asked

I pick up the drumsticks on the drums

"no don't touch those." he said

"why?" I asked confused

"those are the drumsticks our mom had made for him. They even have his name on them." he said

I look at them and see Boomer's name on both of them in cursive.

"oh." I said

I exchange Boomer's drum sticks for the ones in Blake's hand and I see that they have my name on them written in cursive

"wait why do these have my name on them?" I asked confused

Blake pushes a button

"oh they're a gift from Boomer he wanted to get you a pair like his." he said sitting down

"awe that's so sweet." I said

"ready?" he asked

I give a thumbs up and start twirling my new drumsticks.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I'm on my way to the dorm way to the dorm to find Blossom to practice my guitar playing. Eventually I get to the dorm and right when I walk in I bump into someone. I look up and see Brick.

"watch where you're going." I said

He offers me a hand and I take it.

"I imagine by the look on your face and your guitar on your back that you're looking for Blossom." he said

"and how did you get to that solution?" I asked

"just a hunch." he said

"do you know where she is?" I asked

"umm I think I saw her skating with Butch at his spot." he said

"great now I have no one to play bass." I said

"you do know I play bass." he said

"yeah but how well?" I asked

"um I'm the ultimate bass player." he said

"oh yeah I forgot you're an ultimate." I said

"I'm a double ultimate." he said

"yeah sure and I'm the queen of england." I said

"alright fine have fun by yourself." he said as he starts leaving

"no." I said

I grab his hand by accident and I quickly let go

"alright but you owe me." he said then he grabs his bass from his room. He goes to the door that I think leads to the basement and he opens the door and I see a studio. We walk in and see Blake and Bubbles listening to a drum track.

"sup bro." Blake said not looking at us

I stand there in shock

"sup nice drum playing is this Boomer?" Brick asked

"nope all me." Bubbles said

"wow nice." he said giving a thumbs up

"how did you know it was us?" I asked

"Blake is the ultimate d.j so he knows sounds." Brick said

"Blake you done using the studio we want to jam." Brick said gesturing to me

"yeah we're done." Blake said

"do you mind if I join you guys?" Bubbles asked

"sure let's do this." I said

Then we get into the booth and start a jam session.

(Meanwhile)

(Bunny's P.O.V)

I'm on my way to the dorm and I see Butch sitting on a bench looking a picture.

"wonder what's the photo of." I thought to myself

I turn a bit and see Boomer painting a picture so I walk over to him.

"hey Boomer whatcha paintin?" I asked

He flinched and sees me and sighs in relief.

"oh hey Bunny. I'm painting Butch" he said

"why?" I asked confused

"because look at him when will you ever see him like this." he said

"you have a point." I said

Then Butch looks over at us and puts the photo back in his wallet and skates over to us.

"what are you guys doing?" he asked

"I just got here." I said

"Boom?" Butch asked

"I was painting you." he said

"how did come out?" he asked

Boomer shows him the picture

"I'll let you keep it and if someone asks you told me to pose like that." Butch said

Boomer nods and Butch skates heading in the direction of the dorm.

"so Boomer what're your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked

"I'm gonna go to the studio and drum for a bit." he said

"mind if I join you I want to practice keyboarding." I said

He nodded

"c'mon let's go." he said

He grabs his paint stuff and we head back to the dorm. He goes to his room to put his paint stuff away. He goes over to the basement door.

"I thought we were going to the studio?" I asked confused

"we are." he answered just as confused

he opens the door and we walk into the studio and see Butch and Blake sitting there while Brick, Buttercup, and Bubbles are jamming

"sup Boom." Butch and Blake said

"how did you know it was us?" I asked

"ultimate d.j" Blake said

"everyone is here and Blossom is in class." Butch said

"you got a point." I said

We walk in more and sit on the couch. We sit here and watch them jam. The door opens.

"hey Blossom." the four of us said

"how did you know it was me?" she asked confused

"everyone else is here." I said

"I thought I was going into the basement not a studio." she said

"yeah I thought so too." I said

"you girls have been here for a month and didn't know this was here." Butch said

"no didn't you hear us we thought that this was the basement and had no reason to go here." Blossom said

"what's next you thought we would just disappear when we came here." Blake joked

"well…" I said

Butch, Blake and Boomer start laughing then Brick, Buttercup, and Bubbles come out of the booth

"what's so funny?" Brick asked

"they thought we disappeared when we were in here." Butch said in between laughs

Brick and Buttercup start laughing too

"it's not that funny." Blossom said

I start laughing too

"it's kinda funny." I said as join in on the laughter

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story and good night everybody


	7. Chapter 7

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm backstage with Brick, Blake, and Boomer. Boomer is pacing back and forth so much that he might leave indents in the floor.

"Dude calm down we know you got this and if anything you're not gonna go down alone we're here and we'll stand next to you when she says yes." Brick said

Blake and I nodded. Boomer looks at us a little less nervous.

"alright give it up for the Rowdyruff boys and this song is dedicated to Bubbles." Our friend Star said

Then she walks backstage to see us

"good luck Boomer." Star said

He nods and we get on stage

"I can't believe I'm wearing this shirt." I thought to myself

Brick, Blake, Boomer and I are wearing baby blue t-shirts that say bubbles on them. Boomer is behind me so perfect that you can't see him behind me. The four of us put our mics on and the music starts

Treasure by Bruno Mars

Butch:

Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself

Blake:

You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Brick:

Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Brick, Blake and I rip the shirts off but we have shirts in our signature colors under the shirts. I do a backflip, Boomer runs under me and we clap

Boomer:

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never live so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Brick, Blake and I jump off stage got Bubbles and put her on stage as Boomer is singing

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Boomer finished singing and then they kiss on stage.

"ew." I said disgusted

Then I just leave and walk back to the dorm. I go straight to my room and I grab my skateboard. I skate to the door and as I'm about to leave Buttercup stops me.

"yo you up for a game of skate?" she asked

I smirked

"yeah I'm always ready to beat you." I said

She walks down the stairs with her board

"in your dreams and in my nightmares." she said

I chuckled and we skate to the spot. We get to the spot.

"betting the usual?" I asked

"you know it." she said

(After a while)

Alright we're both on our last letter so this trick will decide who wins but I did see that Buttercup was slowing down.

"how about loser confesses something to the winner." I said

She stops

"why can't we go with the usual?" she asked with a little panic in her voice

"awe is wittle Buttercup scared to tell me something?" I teased

"fine but don't say something shitty like you have an extra nipple or testicle." she said

I chuckled

"ok I won't cause I don't have either of those." I said

Buttercup pushes off and then does a varial flip into a nose manual then does a pop shuvit. Alright my turn I push off and I a varial flip into a nose manual then I start to do the pop shuvit but I didn't ollie right and ended up doing a heelflip instead. I land on my board and I put my foot on the ground stopping myself.

"damn it." I said

"ha I win come on Butchie boy whatcha gotta say to me." she gloated

"I'll do it in rap." I said

"fine but nothing shitty." she said

I nodded and smiled

"Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids But even though my eyes closed, I still see you I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through You know how we do Sometimes I swear, I need a day just for me to lay With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper  
Baby straight up chemistry DNA  
Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A Like, I let her climb on top  
I'm either fuckin or workin', so the grind don't stop They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you  
And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you." I rapped

She looked at me and blushes.

"you're looking a little red there was it something I said." I teased

I start to walk towards her and she starts to back up she trips over a stick but I grab her hand and pull her back into a hug

"uh Butch." she said

"Yeah?" I answered

"I'm addicted to you too." she said

Now she's the color of Brick's hat

"awe little ol me ain't that precious." I said

"stop ruining the-" she started to say but I cut her off with a kiss

(Blake's P.O.V)

I'm in the studio with Bunny since she came to me and asked if I could help her make a demo. I'm rolling around in the rolling office chair

"alright you ready?" I asked

She gave me a thumbs up and nodded

(the only time you'll see a taylor swift song in my stories because she kills my vibe)

Love Story by Taylor Swift

Bunny:

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go  
And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"  
Oh, oh  
I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Bunny finished singing and I end the recording.

"that was great. Let me work on it and see if I need you to re-record anything." I said

She nodded I roll over to the computer and start messing with the sound I still have the headphones on which means I can Bunny slightly breathing on the mic. I hear a long sigh.

"if only you knew that song was about you." she said

I look at her and she notices me looking at her.

"do I need to re-record something?" she asked

"uh no it's all good." I said

I look up at the light. Then Bunny walks from out of the studio. I roll over to the computer to avoid eye contact but Bunny sits on the couch nearby on her phone I glance at her for a second and I go back to the computer.

"uh Blake." she said

I put my headphones around my neck

"yeah?" I asked

She took a deep breathe

"I like you." she said

"I know." I said

"no I mean I have a crush on you." she said

"yeah I know." I said

"how and when?" she asked

"a minute ago and as for how you said it into the mic and I heard it." I said

She blushes

I roll over to her and I grab her hand. I kiss her and she kisses me back.

(Brick's P.O.V)

I'm walking back from the library and I see Blossom and run over to her.

"sup Pinky?" I said

"why does everyone call me Pinky?" she asked

"because of your eyes." I said

She sighed I sit down next to her

"aye don't worry at least no one calls you goody goody ,teacher's pet or snitch." I said

She starts laughing

"thanks bring I needed that." she said

"ok I have no idea what I did but ok." I said

Then there was a small silence

"I love you." I said

"awe I love you too" she said

(No One's P.O.V)

Brick and Blossom are freaking out.

"why did you say that." Brick thought to himself

"I don't know it just happened." he thought answering his own question

"why did you say it back?" Blossom thought to herself

"I thought we do love Brick." she thought answering her own question

"wait a minute that means." they both thought to themselves

They lean in and kiss.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with questions or song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story and Good night everybody


	8. Author's note

What's up guys Ruffboy here and first off I wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I really appreciate everyone of you guys. I also wanted to say that for those that don't read the bottom of the chapter you can review with questions and song requests and even message me your OCs I would love to put them in the story since from here on I'm gonna need some Ocs and I want to have you guys involved so don't be afraid. Again thank you and keep on being ruff and I'll see you guys in the next chapter good night everybody.


	9. Chapter 8

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're all in the living room of the dorm house Buttercup and I are doing a handstand competition.

"come on Buttercup you can beat him." Bunny said

"I don't know about that since Butch walked on his hands for a whole day." Blake said

"who's Idea was that? Blossom asked

I raise one of my hands and start doing hand hops

"mine. it was a personal challenge." I said

Then Buttercup falls down and I get back to my feet

"I win." I said

I walk over to a pouting Buttercup

"awe don't worry you were facing a pro." I said

"nah it was just you." she said

I chuckled and kiss her on the forehead and I help her up. Buttercup's phone beeps.

"we gotta get to class." she said

"alright see ya later Butterbabe." I said

"how many times do I have to tell you don't call me that." she said

"awe but it's fun." I said

The girls start to leave but stop.

"you forget something?" Brick asked

"don't you guys have to go to class too?" Bubbles asked confused

"nope after a month ultimates don't have to go to class as long as we're practicing our talent." Blake said

"we'll be in the studio and you girls are welcome after class." Boomer said

Boomer walks over and kisses Bubbles on the cheek and we go to the studio and the girls leave for class.

(Bunny's P.O.V)

We're on our way to class

"so how did the boys ask you girls out?" Bubbles asked

"well Butch and I were playing a game of skate and loser had to tell a secret to the winner and I won. Butch rapped his confession to me and then I told him." Buttercup said embarrassed

"Awe that's so sweet." Bubbles said

Then she hugs Buttercup then Buttercup pushes Bubbles off of her.

"hey no hugging." she said

"well Blake and I were working on my demo and after I finished recording I accidently told him that the song I sang was about him into the mic and he heard it then after I was sitting on the couch in the studio and he took my hand and kissed me." I said

"wow both of yours sounds better than mine." Blossom said

"why how did it happen?" I asked confused

"well it was after class and I had a hard time in it. I was in a bad mood and Brick cheered me up. Then we both ended up saying I love you then kissing." Blossom explained

Buttercup and I start laughing

"guys it's not funny." she said

"you're right it's hilarious." Buttercup said

We keep walking to class then the intercom goes off

"because we have guest today there will be no classes for the next three days." the principal said

"sweet now we can go back." Buttercup said

"I wonder who the guest are that they canceled classes for the next three days." Blossom said

"they must be very important." Bubbles said

"Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles/Bunny!" voices shouted

I turn and see my twin younger siblings.

"hey guys what're you doing here?" I asked

"our school made this a three day field trip and we'll be staying with you guys." Bri said

"is it just you guys in a group? Blossom asked

"no we have three more but they went to see their older brothers." Blossom's younger brother Brandon said

"how about we head to our dorm and you guys can meet our roommates." Bubbles said

"I don't want to meet a bunch of girls." Buttercup's younger brother Ben said

"well our roommates are four boys." Buttercup said

"is dad alright with that?" Bubbles' younger brother Barry asked

"yeah now let's go." Bubbles said

Then we walk back to our dorm and we walk through the door and we can smell pancakes and bacon.

"deja vu." Blossom said

Then we walk into the kitchen and see Blaze.

"making pancakes making bacon pancakes make some bacon and i put in it a pancake. bacon pancakes that's what I'm gonna make bacon pancakes." Blaze said

"hey Blaze." Brandon said

"oh hey guys." Blaze said

"what're you doing here I thought you went to see your brothers?" Barry asked confused

"I did. they live here." Blaze said

Then she notices us.

"hey Bunny, Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles." she said

"you know our sisters?" Ben asked

"yup they babysat my sisters and I." she said

"where are Breeze, Bridgette and the boys?" I asked

"they're in the studio I'm just making them some breakfast." she said

We see seven plates.

"let us help you with those." Blossom said

Then we each grab a plate except for Blaze, Bri and Brent and we walk into the studio and see Bridgette with headphones on and she gives a thumbs up to the boys and Breeze. Blake starts playing the keyboard.

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Breeze:  
Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside

It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Breeze tosses the mic to Butch

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven-sent  
Use it like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

Breeze:

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going

On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
Dance floor  
Determinate

They finish playing. they walk out of the booth and see us.

"hey guys I thought you were in class." Brick said

"if you listened to the announcements you'd know that there are no classes for the next three days." Blossom said

We give each of them their plate

"sweet more bacon pancakes." Butch said

Blake notices our brothers and my sister.

"who're they?" he asked

"oh right boys these are our younger siblings." I said

"this is my younger brother Brandon." Blossom said

"this is my lil bro Ben." Buttercup said

"these are my twin younger siblings Brent and Bri."

"and this is my baby brother Barry." Bubbles said

"nice to meet you." the boys said

"what're your relationships to our sisters?" our brothers asked

"ok I'm Brick the oldest and I am Blossom's boyfriend." Brick said

"name's Butch the second oldest and I am Buttercup's boyfriend." Butch said

"yo I'm Blake second to youngest and I am Bunny's boyfriend." Blake said

"hi I'm Boomer and I'm the youngest of the four of us and I am Bubbles' boyfriend." Boomer said

"and they're our older brothers." Blaze said

"oh yea that too." Butch said

"alright now that introductions are done let's figure out who's staying in whose room." Blossom said

We nodded

"alright who do you guys want to stay with?" I asked

"I'll sleep in Butch's room." Brent said

"I call Bunny's room." Blaze said

"I'll sleep in Boomer's room." Ben said

"I'll sleep in Buttercup's room." Bri said

"I got Blake's room." Barry said

"then I got Bubbles' room." Bridgette said

"I'm stuck with Brick's room." Brandon said

"and I'm stuck with Blossom's room." Breeze said

"what do you mean you're stuck with my room?" Brick and Blossom asked offended

"cause nobody wants to stay with a square." Blaze said

Butch chuckles and high fives Blaze

"yeah she's not wrong." Bridgette said

Blake nodded in agreement

"well there's always. Umm I got nothing." Breeze said

Boomer pats her on the head.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to private message me your OCs and I would be happy to have them in the story and review with questions or song request and again I'll be happy to put them in the story and Good night everybody


	10. Author's note 2

What's up guys and first thing's first I'm sorry foe not updating yoj can blame my business math and engineering technology teachers cause I've been busy doing projects. Anyway what I wanted to know is that I'm in the middle of the next chapter but instead of the next chapter would you guys like a Christmas themed chapter that I'm warning you now will have some spoilers in it for stuff that hasn't been shown like (insert spoiler here) but I don't know but just tell me what you guys want and I will see you guys in the next chapter and good night everybody 


	11. Christmas

(Bunny's P.O.V)

I'm looking at an old family photo from when I was younger.

"he's alive and doing great but why did he leave and why didn't he say something?" I asked no-one

Then my door opens and I see Bri

"come on Bunny we're gonna start decorating the tree." she said excited

I smiled and I put the picture on my desk and I walk out of my room with Bri. We walk downstairs and I see dad putting the last box of decorations on the floor.

"alright kids it's time to decorate the tree." Dad said

Bri and Brent were excited and I was excited too but not anymore cause I'm thinking about Butch and it's hard for me to be excited when I don't know a real reason why he left

"are you ok Bunny?" Mom asked

I nodded "yeah I'm alright but I don't feel up to decorating right now." I said

as I was about to head to my room but there was a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it. There's no one there. I look around and I look at the ground and I see an envelope and a present. I pick them both up and close the door. I look and see that both the present and letter are addressed to me.

"who was it?" Dad asked

"no one but they left me a letter and a present." I said

I then open the present to see a piano wristband with a matching necklace with a mic on it. I smiled knowing this was from Blake and I put them both on. I throw the box away then I start to head to my room. I open the letter.

"Dear Little B,

I know that you saw when we were on Music Stars and I wanted to say sorry for not saying anything when we spent all that time as a group. I hope you'll be able to forgive me cause instead of giving gifts like Blake did I wanted to do something more special.

Your Big Bro,

Butch

I finished reading the letter and wonder what he meant by something special. I get to my room and I open the door.

"damn dude you sure are a slow reader." someone said

I look up and see Butch standing there with a smile on his face I run up to him and hug him. I can feel myself start to tear up. He chuckled

"come stop your crying it'll be alright just my hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here don't cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry." he sang softly

"what're you doing here I thought you were on tour?" I asked

"we took a break to come back home but we'll be going back on the road next week." he said

"well I'm glad you're here. I'll go get Bri and Brent." I said

"actually I gotta go we have a Christmas gig in a few minutes but I'll be back later. Give these to Bri and Brent and tell them their big brother is coming back soon." he said

He hands me two present and open the window and leaves. I look out of the window and see him climbing down and when he lands on the ground he runs to the front of the house. I smiled and I go back to the living room where they finished decorating the tree.

"hey Bunny where did you get those from?" Mom asked like I found where they hide the presents

"Butch gave them to me they're for Bri and Brent." I said

They look excited and they grab the presents and begin to open them. Brent's present is an electric guitar and Bri's present is a keyboard.

"this is awesome." they said in unison

"Butch also told me to tell you that big bro is coming back soon." I said

They look at me smiling and there's a knock on the door and I open it and see it's Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brandon, Blaze, Ben, Bridgette, Barry, and Breeze.

"hey guys." I said

I motion for them to come in. Brent and Bri are playing their new instruments.

"nice where who gave those to them?" Buttercup asked

"Butch did he came by earlier." I said

"was it just Butch?" Bubbles asked

"he was the only one who came in the house." I answered

Bubble looked a little sad.

"don't be sad Bubbles I'm sure Boomer didn't forget about you." Blossom said

"alright enough being sad time to watch the Christmas parade." Buttercup said

We all walk to our theater room and start watching the parade.

"this year's musical guest is here and so put your hands together for R5." the announcer said

Boomer starts playing the drums, Blake, starts playing the keyboard, Brick starts playing bass, and Butch starts playing guitar.

Santa Claus is Running this town by Skydoesminecraft

Star:

You better look out  
You better not lie  
Better not shout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is running this town

Butch:  
He's making a fist  
Sharpen and slice;  
Gonna take out those peaceful and nice  
Santa Claus is running this town

Star:  
He knows you've sleeping

Butch:

He knows that you're awake

Star:

Don't care if you've been bad or good

Butch:

Something's up this Santa's fake!

Star:

Oh! We better watch out!

We better not die

Butch:  
We'll save this town  
I'm telling you why

All:

Santa Claus is running this town  
Santa Claus is running this town  
Santa Claus is running this town

Star:

(Whispered)

You better watch out!  
You better just try

You better watch out!  
You better just try

You better watch out!  
You better not die

You better watch out!  
You better just try

You better watch out! (Brick:Santa Claus)  
You better just try

You better watch out! (Blake:Santa Claus)  
You better not die

You better watch out! (Boomer:Santa Claus)

You better just try

You better watch out! (Boys:Santa Claus)

You better let those arrows fly

Brick:

We better watch out!  
We better not die

Blake:

We'll save this town  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is running running this town

Boomer:

We're winning this fight

Saving the night

Gonna make this town peaceful and bright Santa Claus is running this town

Butch:

He knows when you've sleeping  
He knows that you're awake  
He cares that you've been bad or good!

So be good for goodness sake!

Star:

Oh! We better not shout!  
We better not cry

The town's been save from Herobrine

All:

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Butch:

Santa Claus is coming

Oh Santa Claus is coming

Star:

Santa Claus is coming to town

Butch:

He's coming

All:

To town

To town

Butch and Star:

Santa Claus

They finished singing and they wave to the crowd and for the rest of the parade they played their other songs and eventually the parade came to an end and the girls along with their brothers and the boy's sisters left.

I walk back to the theater room to turn it off

"hey Bunny what was Butch like when he was younger?" Bri asked

I look at her smiled

"to be honest I don't know but maybe you can ask Butch when he come home." I said

"ask me what?" Someone said

We turn and see Butch and Brent

"Butch!" Bri said

She runs up and hugs him and he hugs her back

"what's the question you wanted to ask?" Butch asked

"what were you like when you were younger?" Bri asked

"well picture Brent but more lonely." Butch answered

"really?" she asked

He nodded

"But why?" she asked

Butch looked down at her then at me and he motions her to come to him. Bri walks over to him and he taps her fore with his middle and index finger

"we'll save that question for later." Butch said smiling

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this little christmas special and who knows what could be canan and what's not you'll have to find out in some later chapters but for now I hope you guys have an excellent whatever you celebrate and I'll see you guys in the next chapter good night everybody


	12. Chapter 9

(Butch's P.O.V)

I show Brent to my room and we walk through the door.

"welcome. this is where you'll be sleeping for three days." I said

"wow." he said

"it's not much." I said

I walk over to my bed. I grab my guitar and lay down.

"hey. um Butch." he said

"yeah?" I asked

"what kind of guy does Blaze like?" he asked

I look at him confused

"why do you want to know?" I asked confused

"oh uh no reason." he said

I smirk

"you like my little sister don't you and your plan was to ask her favorite brother what kind of guys she likes." I said

"it was that obvious?" he asked

I nodded

"yeah why else would you want to stay with me." I said

"cause you're like the coolest guy I've seen." Brent said

"uh huh." I said

"but can you tell me what kind of guys she likes?" he asked

"she only likes guys that don't just see her as a girl and can treat her like one of the guys." I said strumming my guitar

"I can do that." he said

I put my guitar down and head to the door

"come find me when you want to confess to my sis." I said

"alright where will you be?" he asked

"I said come find me I'm not gonna be in one place." I said

I walk out of my room and to Bunny's room. I knock on the door and someone opens it. I see Blaze

"hey Butch." she said

"sup blaze the guys and I have to do a small show in the auditorium you wanna go?" I asked

"I don't know." she said unsure

"you'll get to perform with us." I said

"alright I'll go." she said

We run outside.

(Before Blaze leaves with Butch)

(Bunny's P.O.V)

Blaze and I are in my room.

"well this is where you'll be sleeping for three days." I said

"hey um what kind of girl does Brent like?" she asked

"why?" I asked confused

"no reason." she said

"pfft no reason my ass. you like him don't you?" I asked

She nods blushing

"why? I mean come on why Brent?" I asked in disbelief

She was about to answer when there's a knock on the door. Blaze answers it and there's Butch. I put on headphones and by the time I look over at the door Blaze and Butch were gone. I shrug it off then I walk over and sit down at my desk and I start writing some sheet music. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump a little. I turn and see my parents. I take off my headphones and hug them.

"what're you doing here?" I asked

"it's parents day didn't they tell you?" Mom said

"no I didn't hear anything about parents day." I said

"well anyway I learned from Bri that you have a boyfriend now." Mom said

"yeah I do why?" I asked

"I want to meet the guy that could steal your heart." Mom said

"I don't even know if he's here." I said

"wait he lives here?" Dad asked

I nodded

"so it's one of Matt's sons." Mom said

I nodded again

"I wonder which one Brick was always the person you talked to the most, but Butch was the person you hung out with the most, oh and Blake was like the twin brother you never had, and Boomer was always the cutest one." Mom rambled on

"alright then let's go to his room." Dad said

Then Mom starts dragging me down the hall looking at every door

"which one is it?" she asked still looking around

I grabbed Blake's door knob and she stops to look at me.

"this is his room." I said

Then without knocking Mom opens the door and walks right in

"huh I guess he's not here." Mom said

I look at the door and see a note.

"if you need me I'm in the auditorium." I read outloud

"come on let's go." Mom said then she runs out of the dorm

"um where is she going?" I asked Dad

"give it a second." he said

Mom comes back

"Bunny can you show us where the auditorium is?" she asked

I smiled and nodded. We head to the auditorium. We get to the auditorium and my parents look around in awe.

"are you sure this is the auditorium it's more like a concert hall." mom said

"yup this is it." I said

"hey Bunny." i turn and see Blossom's parents, Buttercup's parents, and Bubbles' parents

"hey guys why don't we sit in the front row." I said

We head to the front row and we sit down next to each other.

"hey guys." we see Brandon, Ben, Brent, Bri, and Barry

"what're you doing here?" Mom asked

"oh uncle Matt's son were talking to us." Brent said

Then our parents move behind us and they sit down next to us.

"alright we've decided the order in which we're guessing your boyfriends." Bubbles' Mom said

"what's the order?" Bubbles asked

"the first one we see is Bunny's boyfriend, the second is Blossom's, the third is Bubbles', and the fourth is Buttercup's." Blossom's mom said

"we're going to judge them solely based on your last boyfriends." our dads said

"you think my dad will like Butch?" Buttercup whispered to me

I shrugged

"he's just as crazy as Dylan was so I don't know." I said

The lights turn off and we see then the screen above the stage turns on

"welcome to the weekly open mic and this week's performers are the Rowdyruff boys. Enjoy the show." it said

Then a transitions to a card

"sing a song to your girlfriend." it read

Then the spotlight turns on and we see Brick playing the bass and then we see Boomer about to sing

Cake By The Ocean by DNCE

Boomer:  
Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?  
We just getting started, don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah

Waste time with a masterpiece, waste time with a masterpiece

The spotlight turns on and we see Butch

Butch:

Huh

Boomer

You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me,

The lights turn on and we see Blake

Blake:

ah

Boomer:

You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously

Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Goddamn, see you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, whoa

Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

You're fucking delicious

Butch:

Talk to me, girl

Boomer:  
Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Confetti, I'm ready, I need it every night  
Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean)

Boomer finished singing and everyone cheers. He waves to the crowd. Brick and Butch bring out four stools and put them down and the boys sit down wearing earphones that wrap around their ears and has a mic coming out and the mics are near their mouths.

"what's up everybody!" Butch yelled

The crowd cheers

"as you know we are the Rowdyruff boys and today we're your performers for the next hour." Blake said

"an open mic is where we do your requests we'll get through them all since most of them are questions and we'll simply just answer them." Brick explained

"Alright what's the second card?" Boomer asked

The screen flips over a card

"how did you guys ask out your girlfriends?" Brick read

"I asked out mine by singing her a song called treasure." Boomer said

"i was working on a project with them and she told me she had a crush on me but didn't know that I heard her and one thing led to another and now we're dating." Blake explained

"I lost to them in a game and loser had to confess something to the winner so I confessed with a rap and now we're together." Butch said

"I made mine laugh after she was feeling down and we both confessed to each other." Brick said

"awe think the second is so sweet one." my mom said

I blushed a little bit

"thank you whoever said that." Blake said

"what?" Boomer asked

"someone said that the way I got my girlfriend was sweet." Blake said

"yeah whatever. I think Brick's has to be the most basic." Butch said

Brick was about to argue but he nods his head

"what can I say I stick the classic way of doing things." Brick said smiling

"Brick please your child will ask dad how did you and mom get together and you'll answer with the most boring way I've ever heard." Butch said

"yeah even Star getting together with her girlfriend is more exciting than yours." Blake said

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions and even request songs or private message me your OCs and I would be happy to put them in the story.. also there's going to be something major happening in the story and what happens is up to ypu guys just pick 2 numbers from 1-4 and you'll see what happens which ever two numbers get the most votes the event that is attached to those numbers will happen I need at least 3 people to pick numbers so if you want a say in what happens next pick 1,2,3 or 4 and I will see you guys in the next chapter good night everybody.


	13. Any Questions?

hey guys Ruffboy here it's been awhile since i've updated and for that I am sorry but don't worry the next chapter should be up probably next week but for now I want you guys to ask question they can be about anything my life, the story, hell i can send people a rough timeline for the story or I flat put PM you any spoiler you want to know well till nex time good morning everybody


	14. Chapter 10

What's up guys Ruffboy here and first things first I want to make sure that you guys vote on what happens next since I'm saying this now and at the end of the chapter after this chapter I will give you guys a week to vote on what happens next and I'm betting you guys won't like what I have planned so vote by reviewing saying two numbers that are either 1,2,3 or 4 and whatever two get the most votes those events will happen or I will go with the option 5 which you can now also vote for and also because someone asked just know that it's never too late to send in OCs

Enjoy the Chapter.

(After all the questions were answered)

(Butch's P.O.V)

The card flips over it says show a picture of your girlfriends.

"alright." Brick said then he points to the screen

On the screen is a picture of the girls.

"is it alright if I take the blonde off of your hands?" someone asked

We look at Boomer. He looks like he didn't hear it then Brick whispers something in his ear and he nods. Brick walks over to me.

"make him face toward the wall." Brick whispered to me.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"What did he say about my little girl?" Bubbles' dad said getting angry

We see Butch do a salute then he runs to the edge of the stage and swan dives off does a somersault and then runs over to the guy

"good your boyfriend is handling it." Bubbles' mom said making her dad sit back down

The guy looks at Butch

"who're you her boyfriend?" he asked we hear through Butch's mic

"yes." Bubbles' dad said

"no I'm not." Butch said

"well guess we were wrong now I wonder who is?" Bubbles' mom asked

"he is." Butch said

Then we see a drumstick go flying and it hits him right in the temple making him dizzy. He was about to fall into Butch but he moves and grabs the guy's collar. Butch picks up the drumstick and turls it in his fingers.

Butch drags him all the way to the door, opens it and throws him out. He starts to walk down the aisle still turling the drumstick.

"does anyone else have something to say?" he asked

Butch gets starts to walk passed us but stops in front of Barry.

"you got something to say boy?" Butch asked

Barry shaked his head. Butch nods and they fist bump

"just give us the signal and we'll start." Butch said

"what signal?" Bubbles asked

"don't worry about it." Barry said

Butch gets back on stage and hands Boomer the drumstick.

"alright now that all of the boring simple questions are answered it's time to get to request." Brick said

Then the card on the screen flips over and it says sing a song to Blossom

"there we go now we'll figure out who your boyfriend is." Blossom's mom said

Burnin' up by Jonas Brothers

Brick:

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on

My toes (toes, toes)

Butch:

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby you turn the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up

For you baby

Come on girl

Brick:

I fell (Butch: I fell)

So fast (Butch: fast)

Cant hold myself back (Butch: back, back)

High heels (Butch: high heels)

Red dress (Butch: red dress)

All by yourself

Brick and Butch:

Gotta catch my breath

Brick:

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from goin' under

Baby who turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up

For you baby

Butch:

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

Oh

Staring me down

I know you feel it too

Brick:

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from goin under

Baby who turned the temperature hotter

Cuz' I'm burnin' up, burnin' up

For you baby

Butch:

Slipping into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby who turned the temperature hotter

Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up

For you baby

Then Blossom's favorite teacher Mr.Olsen walks on stage

Mr.Olsen:

Burnin' up in the place tonight

And the brothers singing loud

(Boys: and were feelin' right)

Get up and dance (Boys: don't try to fight it)

Big robs for real (Boys: and that's no lie)

Stop,drop and roll (Boys: and touch the floor, to keep from burnin' up)

More and more

I got the ruffs with me (Boys: laying it down)

Come on boys bring the chorus around

Mr.Olsen grabs Brick and Butch's legs and pulls up making both of them do a front flip off of the stage and they land right in front of us

Brick and Butch:

I'm slipping into the lava

(Boomer and Blake: burnin' up, burnin' up)

And I'm trying to keep from going under (Boomer and Mr.Olsen: yeahhhh)

Baby who turned the temperature hotter

(Mr.Olsen come on boys)

Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up,burnin' up

For you baby

They finish and the crowd and us begin go clap. Brick and Butch hop back on stage and wave to the crowd.

"alright for this one we're gonna do two songs." Brick said

They each get to their instruments. Blake starts playing the keyboard and Boomer starts to play the drums then a spot light shines on a mic on a stand. Brick walks into the spotlight and starts singing.

Earned it by The Weekend

Brick:

You make it look like it's magic

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

'Cause girl you earned it, yeah

Girl you earned it, yeah

You know our love would be tragic

(Butch: oh yeah)

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

And you're my favourite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect

(Butch: girl you're perfect)

You're always worth it

(Butch:you're always worth it)

And you deserve it

(Butch: and you deserve it)

The way you work it

(Butch: the way you work it)

'Cause girl you earned it

(Butch: earned it, yeah)

Girl you earned it

(Butch: earned it, yeah)

On that lonely night (Butch:lonely night)

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush (Butch:felt the love)

It made us believe it there was only us (Butch:only us)

Convinced we were broken inside, yeah

Inside, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect

(Butch: girl you're perfect)

You're always worth it

(Butch:you're always worth it)

And you deserve it

(Butch:and you deserve it)

The way you work it

(Butch:the way you work it)

'Cause girl you earned it

(Butch:girl you earned it, yeah)

Girl you earned it

(Butch:you earned it, yeah)

Nana nana

So girl you're worth it

The way you work it

You deserve it

I can tell you

Brick finished and takes a bow and the spotlight turns off and it goes back to regular lighting.

"if mom asked I went to the bathroom." i hear Barry whisper

"ok." Bubbles said

"alright for the next one." Blake said

"Sing a song in acapella" the card said

"alright guys let's do it." Blake said

Treblemakers Final from Pitch Perfect

Brick:

I been livin' for the weekend, but no, not anymore

'Cuz here comes that familiar feeling that friday's famous for

Yeah, i'm lookin' for some action and it's out there somewhere

You can feel the electricity all in the evenin' air

And it may just be more of the same

But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name

So i guess i'll have to wait and see

But i'm just gonna let somethin' brand new happen to me

And it's alright, (others:it's alright) it's alright, it's alright, it's alright (others: it's alright)

Bright lights in the big city

It belongs to us tonight (others:tonight)

Blake and Boomer step to the side and motion to someone behind them and Barry walks out and looks at Brick and he nods. Brick nods back

Barry:

I've got the magic in me

Every time i touch that track it turns into gold

Now everybody knows i've got the magic in me

When i hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me

Now everybody wants some presto magic

Butch:

These tricks that i'll attempt will blow your mind

Pick a verse, any verse i'll hypnotize you with every line

I'll need a volunteer

How about you with the eyes

Come on down to the front and sit right here

and don't be shy

So come one, come all, and see the show tonight

Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist

You know i'm no pinocchio, i never told a lie

They call me mister magic man

I float on cloud 9

Brick and Barry:

I've got the magic in me (Butch:I got the magic baby)

Every time i touch that track it turns into gold (Butch:oh, yes it turns to gold)

Everybody knows i've got the magic

Magic, magic, magic (Butch:so clap your hands, come on!)

Magic, magic, magic (Butch:so clap your hands, come on, everybody! Clap your hands, come on!)

Ma-ma-ma-magic magic magic

(Butch:clap your hands, come on!)

Aaaahhhooooooooo (clap your hands!)

I got the magic in me

Brick and Barry put one fist in air. The crowd cheers. Barry whispers something to Brick who nods then Barry walks off stage and back to his seat.

"what was that all about?" Bubbles asked

"you'll see." he said

We look back at the boys Butch starts playing the guitar

Chloe by Emblem3

Butch:

Bridgette, I know your sisters turn everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want

Brick:

Yeah yeah, front page magazine

Everybody says that Blaze's the queen

But that's you to me

I just want to let let you know that

(Blake:You're the one I want)

Butch:

Breeze likes the fishing lights

I love the way that light candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

(Boomer:You're the one I want)

Brick:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (You're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true ooh ooh ooh

Brick and Butch:

Bridgette, I know your sister turns everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh ooh)

You think they've got it all but that don't make them better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Bridgette, I know your sisters turn everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Butch:

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby there can be not guarantees

But if, you're with me you know I can guarantee that (Blake:You're the one)

Brick:

'Cause I'm attracted to you passion, be yourself forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever everlasting (Boomer: You're the one I want)

Butch:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (Blake: You're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true ooh ooh ooh

Brick:

Bridgette, I know your sisters turn everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (Boomer: ooh ooh)

Butch:

You think they've got it all but that don't make them better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want (Blake: Yeah)

But you're the one I want, yeah

Brick and Butch:

All you Bridgettes

All you Bridgettes, they don't show you love enough (Boomer: hoo hoo hoo hoo)

All you Bridgettes, you should now that you're my diamond in the rough

Brick:

Bridgette, I know your sisters turn everyone on

But oh baby, I have no doubt the one that I want (Blake: ooh ooh)

i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter send in OCs. vote for 1,2,3,4, or 5 and good night everybody.


	15. Quiz Time

what's up guys Ruffboy here and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like a should be but now I have more days off from work and I'll be updating more often, also since no one voted I'm gonna go with option 5. now I want to know how much you guys know my stories and me. alright the questions will be about my stories and personal life first person to get 10 correct will get the next chapter a day before everyone else. you can review your answers but I would prefer if you private messaged me your answers it's up to you but PLEASE LABEL YOUR ANSWERS WITH THE CORRESPONDING QUESTION. Alright let's begin.

1) who hasn't angered the girls in this story?

2) this is Star's second apperapperence which story did she make her first appearance in and what was she?

3) In one story I said I couldn't update because of what?

4) other than Butch who else is adopted in this story?

5) who got me to post my first story?

6) what is the name of the song that Butch sings when he confessed to Buttercup in this story?

7) when is my birthday?

8) Which one of my OC's appears the most? I'll take two answers for this one

9) what was the name of my first story?

10) what are the talents of the Boys in this story? (Brick, Butch, Blake, and Boomer)

11) who is Butch's sister in this story?

12) in the most recent chapter what is the name of the original song that Barry has the boys sing to Bridgette?

13) in which story is my Oc Beat mentioned but never seen?

14) before storysins I did an everything wrong with a different story name the story?

15) I used to have a movie reference in my profile description what movie did I reference?

alright that's all the questions you can use anything you have access to and I'll private message you your score good luck everybody.


	16. Chapter 11

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Alright everyone that was a fun time now for the last cards we're just read these ones to ourselves and sing the songs." Brick explained

We walk to the middle of the stage and Brick pulls out the cards and we look at the first one

"how to ask out someone." the card read

"I got this one. I'm gonna need number ten eighty-seven." I said

Blake nodded and I walk to the front of the stage.

"I'm gonna need Ben, Barry, Brent and Brandon." I said

Then the girl's little brothers walk on stage. Four chairs come up from the stage.

"take a seat." I said

"what is this about?" Ben asked

"don't worry you'll find out." I said

Then they sit in the chairs

Find your Voice by Chip Skylark

Butch:

hit it

When no one will listen

To what ya wanna say

You're too small too young

You haven't begun

To learn the games that they play

Don't sit around

Just wish

It's gonna be a better day

Speak up be heard if ya don't say a word

Everything will stay the same way

If ya wanna change the way your life's arranged

Then you have that choice

To be a star that you know you are

Be loud be proud and rejoice

And find your voice

Just find your voice

You know you've got that voice

Go find your voice

You see that girl

That you know you wanna meet

I hit the projector screen and a pictures of Blaze, Bridgette, Breeze and Bri pop up

Come on stop messing around

Get up off your seat

She might see inside of you

The boy you never knew

He was in there all the time

Now just let him through

If you wanna change the way your life's arranged

Then you have that choice (You have that choice)

To be the star that you know you are

Be loud be proud and rejoice

And find your voice

Just find your voice

You know you have that choice

To find your voice

The crowd cheers and I wave to the crowd. I turn to the boys and I cover my mic.

"guys that's all you need to do if you wanna ask out our sisters." I said

They nodded and walked off the stage.

"Alright Next!" I shouted

I look at the next card.

"sing a song to Buttercup." the card read

"alright this one's gonna be me again, but I'm gonna need some backup." I said

I motioned toward the guys. We pick up our instruments.

Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco

Brick:

(Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark)

(No one knows it's you Miss Jackson)

(Found another victim)

(But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson) (Jackson)

Butch:

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now

You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out

But we're so lucky

Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down

Looking for the time of your life (Boomer: no one's gonna find out)

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud

A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown

But back away from the water, babe, you might drown

The party isn't over tonight (Blake: party in your nightgown)

Hey

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Hey

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Brick: hey)

I love her anyway (Blake: hey)

I love her anyway (Boomer: hey)

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty, are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Oh,

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Oh

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out

You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down

There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out

Let me say it one more time (Brick: Tragic in the fall out)

Hey

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Hey

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Blake: Hey, hey , hey)

I love her anyway (Boomer: Hey)

I love her anyway (Brick: Hey)

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty, are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Oh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Oh

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

Brick:

(Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark)

(No one knows it's you Miss Jackson)

(Found another victim)

(But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson) (Jackson)

Butch:

(Sing the next um, hit record) I love her anyway

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson

Are you nasty, are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Oh

When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Oh

Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

"next one." I said

"play a little game." The card read

"alright for this I usually have someone up here to help me and that person will know once the music starts playing to come on stage." I said

The music starts. Buttercup jumps on stage and gets a mic

Town of Salem by Minx and Boyinaband

Buttercup:

Gather 'round and settle down

For a story will unveil

Butch:

And stay me thinks

With Butch and Buttercup

As we tell you a haunting tale

Buttercup:

Welcome-come to our wonderful town

Butch:

Welcome-come we are humble and proud

Buttercup:

It's the happiest place

Butch:

With a circular space!

Butch and Buttercup:

Where we all come together and sing

La, la, la, la

Butch:

We be living in our pilgrim hats

With our buildings thatched roofs

You can chill, relax

Buttercup:

Cause nothing bad ever happens in this town

Nothing bad ever happens in this town

Both:

But when the town goes to sleep

You can hear the sound of something devious

Of something quite mysterious

Lurking in the dark

Brick:

Do you have the knife?

Blake:

Yeah man tonight

Someone's gonna be mad in the afterlife

Brick:

Gotta be the cleanest dirt-nap the mafia class can bring

Blake:

And they won't suspect a thing

Butch:

Help help! The sheriff is dead!

Boomer:

Either that or he's really sleepy and red

Buttercup:

Well I was on the lookout and I saw those guys

Sneak into his house at night!

Crowd:

Lynch them all on sight!

Brick:

We're innocent?

Butch:

All in favour of death say aye!

Buttercup:

We'll sleep soundly tonight

Cause nothing bad ever happens in this town

Nothing bad ever happens in this town

Butch and Buttercup:

But when the town goes to sleep

You can hear the sound of something devious

Of something quite mysterious

Lurking in the dark

Buttercup:

But not for long I'll add fuel to the fire

By turning the town into a funeral pyre!

I got a burning ambition

Add the last of this gas on the thatch

With this match says it's time for ignition!

Butch:

Help help! The lookout's house is in cinders

I told that guy to stop using Tinder!

Brick:

I'll investigate...

Hey, I can smell an arsonist's gas!

Buttercup:

Pardon me?

Brick:

What? Ew, not that

I mean you set the fire!

Hang her immediately!

Crowd:

All say aye, AYE!

Butch and Buttercup:

Bye bye! Now we can be free

Cause nothing bad ever happens in this town

Nothing bad ever happens in this town

But when the town goes to sleep

You can hear the sound of something devious

Of something quite mysterious

Lurking in the dark

Butch:

It's dead frosty out cause I'm a serial killer

One stab and no investigator left to turn me in and

It's on the the next house to attack

AAAH!

Boomer:

Gotcha, you stepped right into my veteran booby trap

I saved the town. I saved the town!

Wait, is anybody else around?

Blake:

Me, I'm a medium, and it's just us

Boomer:

What a painful lonely existence

Can you ask how the afterlife is?

Blake:

Uh-huh, the whole town is there reunited

And every single one of them is saying it's great there

Boomer:

Hmm, then it's time for some euthanasia

Then a gun cocks and fires and we all fall down. Buttercup jumps off of the stage

"time for the final one." I said

"take your shirts off." the card read

We look at each other and smile.

I turn around and walk up to the mic.

"Code S.O I repeat its it's a Code S.O." I said into the mic

Star walks on stage from the side and fifteen others walk on stage and we get into position. The music starts

We start acting like monkeys jumping side to side then a path clears Brick, Blake, Boomer, Star and I do cartwheels into backflips and then we step to the side.

then the group in the middle start dancing sync. Then they lift their shirts up then put them back down. I along with nine others jump off the stage and start alternating our shoulders going up and down. Then we all start to dance in sync. We wall then take our shirts off and swing them in the air.

We jump back on stage, Boomer goes to the front of the stage and we start waving our hands in the air. Boomer jumps out of the way and another group starts dancing.

Then Brick, Blake, Boomer, Star and I jump behind them and then they clear a path for us and we run forward and dance start dancing then they point to me and I jump back and do a one handed handstand. Then we all start to dance in sync. We end it off with throwing our shirts into the air.

(To see what the dance looks like just look up ABDC take your shirt off on Youtube)

I walk to the front of the stage

"thank you for coming and goodnight." I said then I walk and pick up my shirt then I walk off the stage with my brothers and Star.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"that was something." Blossom said

We walk out of the auditorium make our way back to our dorm.

"alright now I want to meet this Bitch to see if he's good enough." my dad said

"it's Butch." I mumbled

We get to the dorm and I lead them to Butch's room. I knock on the door but there's no answer so I open the door and Butch is standing there with headphones in playing guitar, I can hear the sounds of a keyboard, bass and drums.

Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers

Butch:

One day when I came home at lunch time

I heard a funny noise

Went out to the backyard to find out

If it was one of those rowdy boys

Brick:

Stood there with my neighbor called Peter

And a flux capacitor

He told me he built a time machine

Like one in a film I've seen yeah

He said

Brick and Butch:

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

Blake:

He took me to the future in the flux thing

And I saw everything

Boy bands, and another one, and another one

And another one

Boomer:

And girls there with round hair like Star Wars

Float above the floor

We drove around in the time machine

Like one in a film I've seen yeah

He said

Blake and Boomer:

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

All:

I took a trip to the year 3000

This song had gone multi-platinum

Everybody bought our seventh album

It had outsold Kelly Clarkson

I took a trip to the year 3000

This song had gone multi-platinum

Everybody bought our seventh album

Brick:

He told me he built a time machine

Like one in a film I've seen yeah

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

Boomer:

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

Blake:

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

Butch;

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed, but they lived underwater

And your great-great-great-granddaughter

Is doing fine

Doing fine

Then Butch takes off his headphones and turns around.

"hey sup little green." he said

"what did I say about calling me that?" I asked annoyed

"come on it suits you I'm big green you're little green." he said

I give him a dirty look

"ok ok anyway who are these guys?" Butch asked

"these are my parents." I said

"hi. Butch Mathews it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Jackson." Butch said

He shakes my mom's hand.

"and its it's nice to meet you too Mr.Jackson." Butch said

"nice you too Bitch." Dad said

"oh you got jokes." Butch said

"yeah I do." Dad said

"well not good ones" Butch said

"I like you." Dad said

Dad then wraps his arm around Butch's shoulder and they both laugh.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to send in your OCs, song free request and answer the quiz if want a chance to get chapters early and with that good night everybody and be ready for option 5 next chapter


	17. Chapter 12

(2 month later)

(Bunny's P.O.V)

It's been two months and so many good things have happened our parents like the boys and our younger siblings are now dating each other. Buttercup walks into my room.

"hey bunny have you seen Butch?" she asked

"nope I haven't. have you asked his brothers who most likely know where he is?" I asked

"no I haven't." she said

"alright lets go ask Blake where he is." I said

Then I stand up from my chair and we leave my room and go see Blake. We knock on the door, but I don't hear any music. I open the door and I see that the room looks like when you first move in. We leave and the other boys' rooms are the same.

Blossom is sitting in the livingroom

"have you seen Brick?" I asked

"no I haven't. have you checked with his brothers who mostly likely know where he is?" Blossom asked

"that's what I said but the boys' rooms are cleaned out like they moved out." I said

Buttercup's phone starts to ring. She grabs her phone has if she was in a cowboy showdown. She answers her phone.

"hey where are you I've been looking for you?" she asked

"why can't you tell me?" she asked

"if you don't tell me then we are over!" Buttercup said

"wait Buttercup don't do that." Blossom said

Buttercup waves us off. She looks at her phone then throws it at the couch and runs off. I walk over and I look at her phone it's a picture of Butch playing guitar while skateboarding and at the it says called ended.

We hear a loud cry. Bubbles come running in crying.

"hey. hey. what's wrong?" I asked

"Boomer broke up with me." Bubbles said

"what?!" I said

I look at her phone and sure enough it looks like Boomer broke up with her

"son of a bitch!" I hear

"Buttercup it's probably not true." I said

"Bunny. Buttercup isn't here that was Blossom." Bubbles said

"what. Little miss language." I said

"oh Haha look at this." Blossom said

I look at the picture and it's Brick kissing another girl.

"ok Blossom we don't know if that picture was photoshopped or it was for a movie remember Brick is the ultimate actor." I explained

"no I don't think so we're over." Blossom said then she starts typing on her phone

"no blossom don't make a big mistake." I said

Then she walks away

"and she's made a giant mistake." I said to no one

Bubbles then walks away. great now I have to track done four boys.

Then my phone starts to ring. I look and I see it's Blake.

I answer my phone.

"sup Blake." I said

"hey. What's wrong? He asked

"whaaaaat nothing's wrong." I said

"nope somethings wrong what is it?" he asked

"what the fuck is wrong with your brothers?" I asked

"what the fuck is wrong with your friends?" he asked

"what?" I asked confused

"sorry I have no idea what your talking about." he said

"Brick is cheating on Blossom, Butch hung up Buttercup and Boomer broke up with Bubbles." I said

"what!?" he said

"you didn't know?" I asked

"nope to be honest I haven't seen them in a month." he said

"wait a month." I said

"yeah we left a month ago. All four of us. You guys seriously didn't notice?" he asked

"no. How did we not notice that our boyfriends left a month ago?" I asked

"I don't know." he said

"What are you doing right now?" I asked

"I'm doing something with my siblings." he said

"show me." I said

"yeah sure hold on." he

Then a few seconds later we switch to video chat and he pans around the room. I see Butch on his phone pacing around the room.

Brick is reading a book. Boomer is laying on the couch listening to music and hitting the air with his drumsticks. Star is sitting on the floor with a soundboard and she's wearing headphones.

"I thought you were doing something with your siblings." I said

"I am."

"then why is Star there?" I asked

"oh shit I forgot that you didn't know." he said

"know what?" I asked

"my parents adopted four more kids so now there's eleven of us." he said

"damn." I said

"yeah there's us, Blaze Bridgette and Breeze, now Star her twin sister Butterfly, and their younger twin siblings Sarah and Brian." he said

"wow." I said

"yeah it's pretty cool. We're doing a project and I think you'll like so talk to you later but I gotta focus so it might not be for a while." he said and he hangs up

I smile knowing that my relationship is just fine.

(6 months later)

The band R5 has come out and are very popular and they're gonna make their debut on with the stars. I can't wait we're gonna watch it at the boy's house since my screening room is being remodeled.

We get to the house

"are you sure the boys aren't here?" Bubbles asked

"yes their mom said that they had something to do tonight." I said

We walk into the house and into the screening room. Where we see Blaze, Brent, Bridgette, Barry, Breeze, Brandon, Bri and Ben. Along with Butterfly, Sarah, Brian, and my parents and the boys' parents.

We take our seats. Then the show starts.

"Welcome to with the stars. I'm your host for the night, Maggie, and our guest tonight is R5." Maggie said

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you guys can thank that I went on a cruise and had time to write both this and the previous chapter so remember send in your OCs, questions, song request and take the quiz for a chance to win early chapters. the next chapter already in progress and with that good night everybody.


	18. Chapter 13

(Bunny's P.O.V)

"are you girls excited like me. I love the drummer from R5." Bubbles said

"ummm Bubbles we've never seen the drummer." Buttercup said

"I know but I do know I'm in love with him." Bubbles said

"what abou-" Blossom was about to ask but I cover her mouth

"we don't talk about that." I said

"what if the drummer is a girl?" Buttercup asked

"then I'll go gay for her." Bubbles said

"alright everyone let's get this started this first song will introduce the lead sing of R5 check it out." Maggie said

The screen just shows blue and music starts playing.

Before we die from Total Drama World Tour

Girl 1:

We're singing as we're falling

Girl 2:

Well some are cannon falling

Girl 3:

Yeah

Brick:

Our live flash before our eyes

Blake and Boomer:

We might just go kabloowie

Butch:

Get squished and before chewie

All:

Except there's some things we wanna do before we die

Girl 4:

Millionairess

Blake:

Billiards champion

Boy 1:

Make it home to see my mama

Girl 5:

Marry Blake

Boomer:

Catch a barrel

Girl 6:

Be an actress in a drama

Brick:

Harvard lawyer

Star:

Prom destroyer

Butch:

Be a ninja with throwing stars

Boy 2:

Lion tamer

Boy 3:

New food namer

Boy 4:

Repairman for the parallel bars

Boy 5:

But first we must cease dropping our goal here would be stopping

Girl 3:

Before we smash into the ground from the sky

Boy 1:

Smash into little pieces

Boomer:

Heads merge with our feetes

Girl 4:

That would really suck and here's why

Girl 6:

We'd like to keep on living

All:

Cause there's still so much to do before we die

Yeah we said it

There's still so much to do

There's still so much to do

There's still so much to do before we die yeah

"so that's the thing they had to do tonight." I said

"that was great now to reveal the lead singer of R5." Maggie said

Then the camera pans to five doors and door number three opens and Star walks out and waves to the crowd. Star is wearing a white t-shirt with R3 on it the R is a sound board the buttons light up to make an R and the three is a mic and the wire and it forms a thee. She's also wearing white jeans with rips in them and white high top converse.

"please welcome R3 or Star Mathews." Maggie said

Star walks down the runway and hugs Maggie

"hey Star." Maggie greeted

"sup Mags." Star replied

"alright is there any hint you can give us to who your bandmates are?" Maggie asked

"yes I'm the only girl in my band." Star said

"so the drummer is a boy." Bubbles said excited

"alright this next ones is a video that will show the potential bandmates." Maggie said

The camera pans to the screen and all we see is white. A boys walks on screen

B12 from American Dad

B1:

Girl you're gonna feel a little prick

All:

Girl you need a shot of b12

You know you do

B1:

You got B12 flowing through your system

B7:

Better lose that boyfriend before I fist him

Brick:

B12 will make you feel all bright and alert

Butch:

Lay down on the bed and take off your shirt

Blake:

B12's the biggest boyband that's for sure

Boomer:

More boys than you've ever seen before

B4:

Dark leafy greens will give you other things, but you'll get B12 when my man sings.

All:

oh girl you need a shot of B12

B3:

Break it down

B1:

I'm B1 and I'm tons of fun

Butch:

I'm B2 I wanna get with you

B3:

I'm B3 wanna be with me

B4:

I'm B4 and I'll you soar

Brick:

I'm B5 I make you feel alive

Boomer:

I'm B6 I pick up sticks

B7:

I'm B7 I'll take you to heaven

B8:

I'm B8 and I am great

B9:

I'm B9 and I'm so fine

B10:

I'm B10 I remember when

B11:

I'm B11 I'm in love with B7

Blake:

I'm B12 and we're

All:

Boys 12

Girl you need a shot of b12

Brick:

lets hear about the boys

B1:

Fat boy

Butch:

Bad boy

B3:

Japanese

B4:

My sister sister died

Brick:

I'm sweet

Boomer:

I can sing

B7:

Gorgeous

B8:

I'm B8 and I have the penis of a man

B9:

My parents got divorced

B10:

Hypoglycemic

B11:

I'm grumpy

Blake:

I'm sleepy and together we are

All:

Boys 12

Girl you need a shot of b12

You know you do

B7:

Roll call

B1:

Barry

Butch:

Butch

B3:

Toshi

B4:

TJ

Brick:

Brick

Boomer:

Boomer

B7:

Snot

B8:

Victor

B9:

Abraham

B10:

Horus

B11:

Abraham H

Blake:

And Blake

All:

Girl you need a shot of b12

You know you do

Girl you want a shot of boys 12

It's overdue

"alright that was great now time to reveal R1." Maggie said

The door opens and Brick walks out he's wearing a red t-shirt with R1 on it. The R is the theater masks as the top half of the R and the one is a bass guitar. He wearing black jeans with red high top DC shoes. Let's not forget his signature red hat.

"R2." Maggie said

The door opens and there's no one there.

"where's R2?" Maggie asked

Brick and Star shrugged

Butch walks on stage eating a hot dog

"did I miss my entrance?" he asked

Brick and Star nodded

"fuck entrances." Butch said

Butch is wearing a forest green R2 t-shirt with a hood on it. the R is doing a head spin and the two is made of guitars. He's wearing black jeans with a chain on the right pocket and forest green and black high top osiris shoes.

"R4" Maggie said

The door opens and no one's there just walks into frame with his headphones around his neck.

Blake is wearing a purple R4 t-shirt the R has headphones on and the four is made of piano keys with black jeans and high top purple and black Nike shoes.

"alright and finally R5 who I'm hoping is behind the door." Maggie said

"I'm not." Boomer said as he steps into view

Boomer is wearing a dark blue R5 t-shirt the R is made of paint brushes and the five is made of drum sticks, dark blue jeans with dark blue and black high top Adidas.

"alright this is the band R5 and we're gonna play some games then we'll answer your questions then we'll have them play five songs." Maggie said

They nodded

"alright the first game involves all five of you and you will need to go up there." Maggie said pointing off screen

The five of them walk off screen

"this first game is called under pressure. They have to sing one song and before the song ends first one to the finish line wins and will be done for now but then losers keep playing." Maggie explained

The camera pans and the five of them are standing on ice blocks with snowboards frozen in them.

"alright break the ice get your board and get down here and time starts now." Maggie said

Then they start dancing on the ice

"this isn't gonna work." Brick said

"come on Brick it's only been five seconds" Boomer said

"no it's not gonna work." Brick said

"come just give it more energy." Star said

"why?!"

Under pressure from Happy Feet 2 

Blake and Butch:  
dan dan da da ra ran dan (4x)  
dan dan da ra  
dan dan da ri  
dan dan da ra di ri (2x) 

Star and Boomer:  
bum bum...

All:  
Pressure  
Pushing down on me, pressing down on you  
No man ask for 

Under pressure  
That tears a nation down,  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

Star:  
Um ba ba bey (people on streets)  
Um ba ba bey (da de da dey)  
de dey da (people on streets)  
de dey da.. (da de da de da de da)  
It's the terror of knowing what this world is

about  
Watching some good friends  
Scream! (let me out)  
Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow) 

Take me higher (higher high)  
Pray tomorrow (higher high)  
Take me higher...!

Why...?  
Oh! why...?  
Tell me why, (tell me why 4x)

Butch backs up

"what are you doing Butch?" Brick asked

"sometimes you gotta back up to go forward." Butch said then he does and cartwheel into a backflip and he breaks his ice block and hops on his snowboard

All:  
Give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)  
Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love  
Everyday, every night, every hour.. (give love 12x)

Cause love's such an old fashioned word and loves dares you  
To care for the people on the edge of the night  
And loves dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
(this is our last dance)  
This is ourselves...  
(Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it right- one time!)

Butch gets to the finish line and wins

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you want a chance to win early chapters then take the quiz I made a few chapters ago and I'll see you next time good night everybody


	19. Chapter 14

(Bunny's P.O.V)

"alright the winner is Butch." Maggie said

Butch does a backflip and cheers.

"alright the four of you can head that way and Butch because you won. you get to answer a question from a fan." Maggie said

"alright fire away." Butch said

"what is name of you last or current girlfriend?" Maggie read

"well I'm single now. my last girlfriend's name is Buttercup. She broke up with me six months ago."

"why did she do that?" Maggie asked

"because some *bleep* ended the call when I was talking to her right after she said if you hang up we're over." Butch explained

I lean over to Buttercup

"feel like an asshole yet?" I whispered

"fuck you…..yes I do." Buttercup said

Then I see her pull out her phone and start to text Butch

"you know he's on t.v right?" I asked

"yeah that's why I'm apologizing now so he doesn't see it till later." she said

I look over her shoulder and I watched her write an apology and send it. I pat her on the back

"you did good kid." I said

"who are you calling kid? I'm older than you." Buttercup said

Then we hear a vibration. Buttercup pulls her phone back out and we see Butch replied

"you saw our show. Don't worry about apologizing Butterbabe." Butch replied

I see Buttercup smiling

"awe look at you so happy." I said

"screw you." she said

"nah I got Blake and you're about to get Butch back." I replied

Then I realized something but I wasn't watching the t.v. I lean over to Bubbles

"did Butch pull out his phone at any point?" I asked

"no he didn't. why?" Bubbles asked

"Buttercup just texted him and he almost immediately replied." I explained

Then I go back to watching t.v

I see Brick, Star, Blake and Boomer in swimsuits

"wow Star has bigger boobs than I thought she has to be at least a C cup." Bubbles said

"Bubbles is their something you want to tell us?" asked

"what no!?" she panicked

I laugh

"alright the next game is a game of surfing that's it first one down wins but first." Maggie said

A bell rings and we see a music note in the corner of the screen.

"what was that noise? Star asked

"when you hear that bell it's time to sing. There will be no warnings. So good luck." Maggie said walking off

"wait what're we supposed to sing?" Boomer asked

"make up a song. No existing songs though." Maggie said

Then the music starts

I'm winning this From Total drama world tour

Star:

Rockin' it Hawaii style!  
Surfing down this magic mile!  
Hoping I don't get burned by,  
The lava that's a-flyin'! 

Boomer:

One last chance to prove my might.  
That's what keeps me up at night!  
Why else would I volunteer,  
For something death-defyin'? 

Star:

I'm winning for real! 

Boomer:

Yeah, yeah!

I'm winning this deal! 

Star:

Yeah, yeah!  
I'm a surfing genie! 

Boomer:

Yeah, yeah!  
I'm winning, you'll see!  
Yeah, yeah!

Blake:

Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much,  
So what if you can't such and such,  
You're the queen...  
...of Blossom's team! So!  
Go show them you're a winner! 

Star:

I'm winning for Robin!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Cause I'm her kind of ga-al. 

Boomer:

Yeah, yeah!  
Butch needs my mad skills!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Givin' Bubbles...  
Some thrills

Brick:  
This is messed up, it's true!

Step aside, let me through! 

Star:

Yeah, yeah!  
I'm still coming for you, 

All::

Yeah, yeah! 

Star:

Oh, I'm winning this time!  
Yeah, yeah! 

Boomer:

Sorry Star, it's mine!  
Yeah, yeah!

Brick:  
Sorry about my behind.  
Yeah, yeah! 

Brick, Star and Boomer:

Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah!

"the winner is Boomer!" Maggie said

Boomer puts his hands in the air

"Blake why didn't you surf?" Maggie asked

"I don't know how to surf." Blake replied

"that's sad." Boomer said

"alright Boomer since you won you get to answer the same question as Butch." Maggie said

"alright what is it?" Boomer asked

"what is the name of your last or current girlfriend?" Maggie asked

"I think I still have a girlfriend her name is Bubbles. Someone sent a break up text from my phone to her and I've been trying to call her but she doesn't answer my calls." Boomer said

"told you it was a misunderstanding." I said

Bubbles had a smile on her face

"alright time for the next game the audience gets to pick who wins." Maggie said

The audience cheers

"Butch and Boomer who are you gonna root for?" Maggie asked

"well-" Butch started to say

The bell rings and the music note returns to the corner of the screen

"I think I'll join in on this one." Maggie said

Who ya gonna root for from Total Drama World Tour

Maggie and Boomer:  
Who you gonna root for?  
Who's it gonna be?  
Is it Star, Brick, or will you pick Blake? 

Maggie:

There's Star, she's an ice queen,  
But she's been playin' hard! 

Boomer:

Too bad, everybody hates her.  
She'd have to pay a bodyguard! 

Maggie and Boomer:

Who you gonna root for?  
Who's it gonna be?  
Is it Star, Brick, or will you pick Blake?

Butch:  
Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me!  
The only one winning this is B-L-A-K-E!  
Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade! 

Kickin' it Hawaiian style, gonna take home the cheddar!  
We're gonna be all smiles!  
Shawty! 

Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my bro Blake!  
Butch's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie!  
Ricki-tick, oh, no!

"and the winner is Blake!" Maggie said

Everyone looks at her confused even Blake

"how did I win?" Blake asked

"yeah how did he win?" Star asked a little annoyed

"audience picked." Maggie said

"when?" Brick asked

"while we were singing." Maggie said

"what even is this show anymore?" Butch asked

"alright the final two is Brick and Star but first Blake name of your last or current girlfriend." Maggie said

"my girlfriend's name is Bunny." Blake said

"and how long have you guys been together?"

"almost a year." Blake said

"awe look at that at least someone can stay in a relationship." Maggie said looking at Butch and Boomer

"I don't like you what you're insinuating." Butch said

"ooh Butch knows some big boy words." Maggie taunts

Butch crosses his arms

"alright next game build a mannequin but you two can't move from those carpets so you're helpers will help you get them. Brick your helpers are Butch and Blake. Star you get Boomer and your mystery friend." Maggie said

"my mystery friend?" Star asked

"yup so welcome Robin to the show." Maggie said

Then Robin walks waves to the crowd.

"Alright and before I forget." Maggie said

The bell rings again

"how many times are we gonna have to fucking sing?!" Butch asked

"i don't know until i feel like you've sang enough!" Maggie yelled back

Butch sighed then the music starts

Versus from Total Drama World Tour

Brick:

My brothers  
Please head straight  
That's it  
You're doing great!  
Search through that wood  
Tout de suite  
Find me some giant feet! 

Star:

Come on guys  
Move it fast!  
Quick, quick  
I won't be last!  
Grab logs to match his frame  
All overbuilt and lame!

Brick and Star:

I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)

Butch:

Is this thigh fat enough? 

Brick:

Uh-huh. 

Star:

Hey! 

Boomer:

Gosh, is this neck thick enough?

Butch:  
Bam!  
Now it's evil versus wicked  
Brick's cool but Star is sick and  
All this aggro for the cheddar  
he'll put Star here through the shredder! 

Brick:

That's it now, hurry back  
I need arms weak and slack  
Her butt is scrawny and flat  
And she ain't all that! 

Brick:

Get me two knobby knees  
And arms like logs of cheese  
Bring me a big fat head  
Move quicker or you're dead!

Brick and Star:

I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!) 

Robin:

Arms so right, it's ill!  
Worth one-fifth of the mil! 

Brick:

I'll pay you back somehow  
Pineapple-head me now! I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) 

Brick and Star

And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)  
You'll never hit it (No!) 

Star:

You should trash it (Yeah!) 

Brick:

Cause I just did it!

"the winner is Brick and same question last or current girlfriend's name. Maggie said

"I'm like Butch but instead some *bleep* sent a photoshopped picture of me kissing another girl to my girlfriend Blossom." Brick explained

I look at Blossom

"looks likes I'm three for three." I said standing up with my hands up

"shut up!" Blossom and Buttercup said

"and Star even though you're the ultimate loser what's the name of your last or current boyfriend?" Maggie asked

"Robin is my girlfriend we've been dating for two years." Star said

Robin hugs Star from behind and Star kisses her on the cheek.

"awe now ain't that sweet and next after the break we'll have a shocking q and a session." Maggie said

Maggie waves to the camera and it cuts to a commercial.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry that it took me so long to update I haven't had the motivation to update since I haven't seen anything so review and the next Chapter will be out sooner than this one and something major is about to happen see you guys next chapter and good night everybody


	20. Chapter 15

(Bunny's P.O.V)

The show come back from commercial and we see the boys and Star wearing collars

"welcome back and it's time for shocking q and a. We will ask question and R5 will answer and if they lie they get a shock. How do we know they're lying well the collars they're wearing are connected to a lie detector." Maggie explains

"I don't know if I want to see this." Aunt Carole said

"alright first question. Brick are the five of you related?" Maggie read

"yes they're my adopted siblings." Brick said

"second question. All of you how did you form R5?" Maggie asked

"it was because after we left M.A.A. we ended up being separated from each other for six months but then Boomer sent a video that brought us back together." Brick said

"play the video." Maggie said

The camera zooms in on a screen. We see Boomer sitting down in a chair and music starts playing

See you Again by Wiz Khalifa (feat. Charlie Puth)

Boomer:  
It's been a long day without you, my friends  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

A ghost of Butch appears behind Boomer

Butch:  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'd be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days, hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place, uh

Butch's ghost turns into Brick

Brick:  
How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

Brick disappears

Boomer:  
It's been a long day without you, my friends  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

We see tear drops fall and we see Boomer crying

Oooooooooooooh

Blake appears behind Boomer

Blake:  
First, you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turned to a friendship  
A friendship turned to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost

And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reached  
So remember me when I'm gone

Blake turns into Star

Star:  
How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

Star disappears

Boomer:  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take  
Will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

When I see you again (see you again, yeah)  
When I see you again

The video fades to black and the camera zooms out.

"that's precious.

"third question. Butch, Star, Blake Boomer how did the four of you end up in an orphanage?" Maggie asked

"well I ran away from home." Butch said

"I wasn't in an orphanage my dad died when I was younger and my mom died while i was at M.A.A." Star said

"my mom couldn't afford to raise me." Blake said

"my parents couldn't afford to raise me." Boomer said

"alright forth question. All of you how many blood related siblings do you have?" Maggie asked

"one." Brick said

"three." Butch said

"three." Star said

"two." Blake said

"two." Boomer said

"alright wow so far not a single lie." Maggie said

"but Butch, Blake and Boomer's answers were lies." I thought to myself

"fifth question. Butch, Blake and Boomer have you met your biological parents?" Maggie asked

"yes." Butch said

"yes." Blake said

"yes." Boomer said

"sixth question all of you have you been keeping a big secret from someone close to you?" Maggie asked

"no." Brick said then he gets shocked

"no." Butch said then he gets shocked

"no." Star said

"no." Blake said

"no." Boomer said

"looks like Brick and Butch are keeping secrets. alright seventh question all of you what're the names of your blood siblings? from least to most." Maggie said

"Blaze." Brick said

"Bridgette and Katie." Blake said

"Breeze and Aaron." Boomer said

"Butterfly, Brian and Sarah." Star said

"Bunny, Brent and Brianna." Butch said

I felt my heart skip a beat then memories start flowing into my head of my older brother. I just couldn't move or think about anything else.

"Bunny are you alright." Bubbles asked

I didn't answer.

"final question. Butch why did you run away?" Maggie asked

My eyes were glued to the screen

"I ran away because I was living in house were after I said that I didn't want to run the family business instead I wanted to do music. My biological father called me a failure then I was treated like didn't exist." Butch explained

I was waiting for him to get shocked because I didn't want it to be true. I could feel the tears starting to fall on my face. I see Brianna walk up to the screen and put her on Butch. Brent just sits there.

"alright with that Butch said that said that he would like to sing a song." Maggie said

Butch stands up and the camera follows him. The music starts playing

Believer by Imagine Dragons

Butch:

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh

Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Butch sang then he walked off screen. The screen goes black. Brianna turns around tears rushing out of her eyes

"it was your fault!" Brianna shouted at our parents

Then she runs out of the room. Brent and I follow her.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Right after Brianna, Bunny and Brent ran out of the room Bunny's mom jumped on top of the boys' mom and they were rolling on the floor until the men pulled them apart.

"you took my son!" Bunny's mom shouted

"I didn't take anything he came to us!" Boys' mom shouted back

"you liar!" Bunny's mom shouted

"whoa! What's going on in this neck of the woods?" someone asked

We look at the screen and see Brick. The boys' mom composes herself.

"nothing. Now do you need something Brick?" the boys' mom asked

"no I was checking up on you since we know our reveal show ended." Brick said

I see Blossom jump up

"Brick did you know about Butch the entire time?" Blossom asked

Brick sighs

"yes I did. I was the one that helped him run away. After seeing how they treated him I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I would do it again if I had to." Brick explained

"where is Butch?" his mom asked

"he's with Blake." Brick answered

"can you put him on?" His mom asked

"sure." Brick said

Then we see Butch and Blake sitting in chairs. At that moment. I turn and I see Bunny, Brent and Brianna.

"Butch now that our debut has ended and your biological parents have seen it what would you like to say to them?" Brick asked

Butch turns around in his chair. Bunny's mom stops and looks at the screen

"um. Oh I know play the beat for the song we're working on." Butch said

Blake pushes a button and music starts playing

Congratulations by Post Malone

Butch:

My mama called, seen you on TV, son  
Said shit done changed ever since we was on  
I dreamed it all ever since I was young  
They said I wouldn't be nothing  
Now they always say congratulations

Worked so hard, forgot how to vacation  
They ain't never had the dedication  
People hatin', say we changed and look we made it  
Yeah, we made it

They was never friendly, yeah  
Now I'm jumping out the Bentley, yeah  
And I know I sound dramatic, yeah  
But I knew I had to have it, yeah

For the money, I'm a savage, yeah  
Got me itching like a habit, yeah  
I'm surrounded twenty bad bitch, yeah  
But they didn't know me last year, yeah

Everyone wanna act like they important  
(Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah)  
But all that mean nothing when I saw my dog  
(Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Everyone counting on me drop the ball  
(Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah)

Everything custom like I'm at the border, yeah, yeah  
If you fuck with winning, put your lighters to the sky

How could I make sense when I got millions on my mind?  
Coming with that bullshit, I just put it to the side  
Balling since a baby, they could see it in my eyes

"now what if mom I'm on the phone with mom?" Brick asked

Butch raises his hand and starts waving with the biggest smile on his face.

"Love you Mom."


	21. Update

what's up guys Ruffboy here and I'm not dead. i know that it's a while. ok it's been 8 or 9 months but I'm getting back into writing again. but as for the story you guys i have two good options which are you can wait for me to write a chapter that continues the story or i can write a few filler chapters which would go over a small side story that i came up with it's up to you guys.

now I'm gonna do something that I've done before which is asking for help writing in the past I've had co-authors so I'm reaching out to anyone who's up to helping which would mean giving ideas, possibly fixing grammar that's up to you, obviously seeing rough drafts and final drafts of future chapters, even writing chapters if you're up for it.

that's all for today and so PM me if you want to help. Remember don't hesitate to ask me questions and that's all and goodnight everybody.


End file.
